


Conversas que acontecem pouco antes do fim

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faltando algumas semanas para a data de sua morte Clow trouxe os Mokonas para ficarem permanentemente na casa de Yuuko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversas que acontecem pouco antes do fim

Faltando algumas semanas para a data de sua morte Clow trouxe os Mokonas para ficarem permanentemente na casa de Yuuko, Soel e Larg não acharam isso estranho, era normal para eles era viver por um tempo na casa de Clow em Tomoeda e por outros na loja de Yuuko. Mas Yuuko sabia o que aquilo significava.

Ele ainda os visitava quase todos os dias, normalmente aparecia ao anoitecer e lhes contava antigos contos de fada da Inglaterra e lendas chinesas até adormecerem. Naquela noite Yuuko o viu os observando enquanto dormiam.

"Eles vão sentir a sua falta"

"Eu sei"

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta"

"Sério ?"

"Sim, pelo jeito a sua breguice é contagiosa"

"Vai sentir falta do que exatamente ?"

"Você só quer saber disso por razões narcisistas, isso nunca muda não é ? Sinto muito te decepcionar mas eu não vou inflar ainda mais o seu ego monstruoso, eu não vou sentir falta do seu poder ou da sua tão magnânima presença, as coisas que eu vou ter saudade vão ser as mais tolas, da comida que você prepara, de ver você brincando com eles e com as suas cartas e guardiões, de olhar para essa sua cara estúpida, e eu nunca devo encontrar um parceiro de bebida com uma tolerância a álcool tão alta quanto a sua. Falando nisso você poderia ao menos me contar como você consegue nunca ficar com ressaca pela manhã"

"Sinto muito Yuuko ,mas esse é um segredo que vai morrer comigo"

"Seu demônio quatro-olhos !"

Clow riu, e depois de um momento ela também. E depois que o riso acaba eles ficam por um momento observando os Mokonas dormirem em silêncio.

"Eu sei que isso não muda nada, eu sei o porque você tem que morrer, mas você deveria saber que eu queria que você não tivesse que fazer isso, eu queria mais tempo" ela disse.

"E eu queria ter te conhecido antes"

"Sabendo do jeito que você é eu acho que se tivesse acontecido assim você teria arranjado um jeito de complicar ainda mais as coisas"

"Teria valido a pena"


End file.
